Run
by zeiya007
Summary: They knew that no matter how hard they try to fight against destiny, what has been written can no longer be altered and yet they dared. Songfic/One-shot bitter sweet story Seiya/Usagi


They knew that no matter how hard they try to fight against destiny, what has been written can no longer be altered

One-shot

Song credit: Run by Snow Patrol

Pairs: Seiya/Usagi

_They knew that no matter how hard they try to fight against destiny, what has been written can no longer be altered and yet they dared. He loves her with all his heart, while she loves him secretly, afraid that if he finds out she might not be able to fight it. Never did she thought that he knew it all along, with her loving gaze, her soft whispers and her unspoken feelings. Two souls bound by a forbidden desire, two hearts that share an ill-fated love._

**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done**

USAGI

It was raining hard that day, as if the heavens can feel the pain that intensely engraved its torturous feeling into her heart. She was walking into the rain, with nothing to protect her against the vicious wrath of each drop. She has not been herself ever since that day. She pictured his face into her mind, although emotions drift through her she could vividly remember his face. She regret not ever telling him what she feels for him, how it torment her to sleep at night thinking that if it wasn't for her dictated destiny she could have gone with him.

SEIYA

Dark clouds started to form in the sky as if signaling the coming of rain. Looking up to the dark sky he mumbled "I flew towards the heaven, I tried reaching the moon and as I soar my wings disappeared and slowly I fell into the abyss. Closing my eyes I caught a last glimpse of the fading moon." He closed his eyes and in a moment of bliss, he saw her image soaked in the rain.

**And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here  
**

USAGI

She tilted her head slowly to face the dark sky and feel the raindrops savor their dampness into her delicate yet pale face. She then closes her eyes and listened to the rumbling pain in her heart, she hates the rain for it makes her feel lonely and empty, but somehow it washes everything away. Her tears mixes with every drop and no one could tell that she cried her heart out through the falling rain.

SEIYA

He opened his eyes, not wanting to see her image; he cannot bear to see her pain streaked face. He knew she loved him, he knew of those unspoken feelings and he also knew that it doesn't matter. "You forget what you want to remember and you remember what you want to forget". Fate is so cruel.

**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
**

USAGI

She entered the house, it was deathly quiet. She went straight to her room, she needed a shower. "Seiya." She called out his name, as if waiting for some miracle that he would answer.

SEIYA

She heard her call for him, the eerie sound of her voice sent a wave of despair into his body. How long has it been since he last saw her? How long has it been since he last felt her presence? A decision was suddenly made; he was going to visit her. "Just one last time I wanted to see your face."

**Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
**

USAGI

After a cold shower she stood in her balcony window drying off her long blond her which cascades down up to her knees. Its no longer raining yet the sky was empty; the moon hides itself into the dark thick clouds while no stars at sight. She was about to turn around when a flash of red light caught her eye. The towel was left into the floor, the door swayed open as she dashed her way out of the house praying to gods to lead her the way onto him.

SEIYA

He was crazy. How is he supposed to face her? What was he suppose to say? He doesn't need a logical reason; he just needed to see her face, to feel her shine.

**To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
**

Seiya landed on his feet, eyes still closed he breathe the air around him summoning his courage, thinking what he should do, his mind was processing so many thoughts, his heart was pounding frenzy into his chest, then he felt it, her shine. He opened his eyes only to meet her azure orbs. "Welcome back Seiya."

Usagi embraced him with all her might making sure that the image of the man she truly love was real and not an illusion created by her own delusional mind. She felt his warmth transferring to her own body, that's the only time she realized how cold she was. Usagi clung to him for dear life and Seiya returned the forceful embrace lifting her a little off the ground. No words were needed as they share a moment of pure happiness.

**Light up...**

Neither of them knows how long they were sharing the fierce hug, neither of them wanting to let go. If time could freeze, if time could stop, if fate and destiny be kind enough to shower them a little compassion, it would be enough.

"Seiya." Usagi breaking the silence

Seiya stroked her loose hair. "No more dumplings?" he said playfully.

Usagi began to cry, not because of his teasing but because of the pain she felt in her heart.

"Take me with you Seiya. Take me away, I don't care where, just take me with you."

Seiya released his hold; he noticed her bare foot so he carried her bridal style and walked towards her house's direction. Usagi did not protest, the mere fact that she could feel his body against hers was more than enough for her to savor. When they reached her house he put her down on their porch and brushed some hair away from her face. He cupped her face and looks into her eyes "I want to take you with me, but we have no where to run. I will always be with you." With that Seiya gently brushed his lips against hers, the kiss was gentle at first but Usagi gave way for him, allowing him to explore the depths of her mouth the kiss was sweet, bitter, and painful it was filled with guilt but neither of them cared. After the kiss he embraced her one more time and turns away.

**  
Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads  
**

She was taken aback by the kiss ever slowly Usagi lifted her right hand to touch her burning lips in a distance he could see Seiya ready to leave before it was too late she run to him embracing his back.

"Seiya….I…lo"

"Don't say it."

"…" hot tears flow endlessly from her eyes

"I know. You don't have to say it."

"Why?" Usagi buried her face into his back not wanting him to leave.

Seiya turns to look at her, showing her his own tears.

**Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess**

"Someday, somewhere when fate and destiny would finally hear our hearts wish, we will be together."

"When is that Seiya?"

"I don't know."

"If that time comes, I'll find you and I will take you away with me." His voice was determined although it holds a tint of uncertainty, but he knows that he can only hope.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"…" Seiya didn't know what to say afraid that what she said might really happen. What if they we're bound to suffer through out eternity? His mind is racing his heart hammering into his chest.

"Then we can only run."

Without another word he took her hand with his. He asked her to close her eyes and they started to float thru space. When Usagi opened her eyes they were standing on a cliff, beneath them she could almost taste the salty waves, and she knew why he took her here.

The air is filled with aguish cries, the sea is restless and the sky is pitch dark, everything around them shares their pain yet fate and destiny remains merciless.

"Let the gods of fate and destiny condemned our souls."

Usagi uttered a small prayer "Forgive me mother, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, to all my shenshis. Forgive me for being this selfish, forgive me for falling in love and forgive me for choosing death over my destiny. I am but a coward, but I wish that you find it in your hearts to forgive me. To the gods of fate and destiny, please let Seiya and me be together forever." After that she looks at him and smiled her first true smile. With her smile Seiya knew she was more than ready. They embraced each other and took the first step towards their end, their cessation, towards their freedom.

"I love you Seiya." Usagi whispered into him

"I love you too Odango." Seiya breathed as their body collides with the waves of the sea welcoming them to their death.

On another time Queen Serenity smiled a sad smile. On Harvard Mamoru dropped his coffee cup. In the distant future small lady Chibi-Usa smiled as she was enveloped in a soft pale light. All the shenshis felt their princess's presence disappeared along with someone she truly desire.


End file.
